


The Nasty Harlots

by dull_accountant



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: The Idea was to make a series of drabbles around the fact that Roger Taylor and Ben Hardy have inexplicably started an affair. I thought it cool to play with dramatic and realistic consequences of such a decision. Instead, I wrote some fluff.





	The Nasty Harlots

 

> “He said”, Roger shook his head in disbelief, “He called this ‘egotistical perversion’. This is so Brian”, he smiled the stubborn smile of his which Ben loved but he could tell that Roger was distraught.
> 
> “You see, he couldn’t just say that I am an old slag and be done with it”.
> 
> Ben let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and asked: “But that’s not all he said, is it?”
> 
> The smell of tulips made him dizzy. Or maybe he was just scared.
> 
> Roger said dismissively: “Only that we’ll have to delay the tour until he can ‘sort out this mess’”.
> 
> From his slight frown and tightened mouth Ben gathered more - the obvious things. Roger didn’t like to be scolded. He wasn’t a child. Brian can put his fucking opinion where the sun never shines...
> 
> Roger’s hand was warm and steady. Almost sternly, he said “I am not backing down” and meant it, but Ben couldn’t help but feel shitty.
> 
> He kissed Roger awkwardly, his heart in his throat. The kiss was the ‘I don’t regret this one bit’, reassuring type, if poorly executed.
> 
> Maybe they are both wrong to still want this.
> 
> Roger’s hand wandered to his waist and with playful ease he turned their kiss into something altogether more pleasant.
> 
> When Roger let him catch a breath with a final nip on his bottom lip, their bodies pressed against each other, Ben definitely felt light headed.
> 
> “Believe me, baby, this is not the first time his highness is disappointed in me,” his voice suddenly dropped low, “We just have to wait till he becomes his old forgiving self and takes my fucking side for once. Or sod him! Let’s form a new band”, he proclaimed, “call it ‘The Nasty Harlots’ - sounds like a punk band, but what can you do…No, let’s keep it simple. ‘The Rogues’ or ‘The Perverts’...”
> 
> “The Perverts exist. And I think so does the Rogues, which is a pity,” Ben smiled, “maybe I can convince Gwyl to join us, if he’s not too afraid of the Professor”.
> 
> He stroked Roger’s beard, looking into his eyes, impossibly blue, thoughts straying inevitably from the moment. Unlike him, Roger didn’t give a toss about the bad press, never has, but this is different.
> 
> His circle - his bandmate, his soon to be ex-missus, his bloody _children_... not to mention the circumstances. Brian is right - this is a mess.
> 
> After the scandal broke out, Ben invited his closest friends to a party at his place and promptly told them that he was in love, and felt immensely grateful when the only real complaint that evening was that he was all out of ham & cranberry Tyrell’s…
> 
> Ben untangled himself from the embrace to open the window and lingered there, inhaling the cool spring air.
> 
> “Or we just get married already. They can’t stay mad at you if this is not just a sordid affair”. Roger blurted out, defiant, and Ben’s cheeks were growing hot; he wished he was somewhere else right now and won’t have to turn around.
> 
> Roger reached out and put his hands on Ben’s shoulders, softly pressing his nose to his nape: “I mean it” he tried quietly, “I thought about this… I want…But it’s not about what I want, you should know that! Oh, hell, sweetheart...I fucked it up, didn’t I”.
> 
> Ben decided to be brave and turned around. He knew he was a sight. Red eyes and on the verge of tearing up.
> 
> “Am I a fool that I want this”, the asked, miserable, “I’m so fucking stupid”.
> 
> “You’re a sap, that’s for sure”, Roger’s eyes were shining, “That’s alright, though, because I’m right here with you. It’s good that we’re both hot. We’ll get by”.
> 
> “You...fuck right off, _hubby_ ”, hissed Ben, indignant, and felt hot tears on his skin and so, so relieved.
> 
> “Look! You already play the part so well”, Roger grinned and kissed his cheeks. “You’re so talented, honey”.


End file.
